Omega (Final Fantasy)
|-|Omega= |-|Omega Mk II= |-|Omega Mark XII= |-|Final Fantasy XIV= Summary Omega is powerful automaton rumored to have been designed to hunt the Lord Dragon, Shinryu. It serves as an optional superboss in several games of the franchise ever since its first appearance in Final Fantasy V. It serves no purpose in the plot, and simply exists to challenge the player after they've beaten the game. It some games it is shown that more than a single Omega exists, with multiple occupying a single room in some cases. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Omega, Mechanical Warrior Origin: Final Fantasy V Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, but has chased Shinryu it through the Rift across entire timelines Classification: Automaton created to hunt Shinryu, Superboss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (of the Earth, and Fire variety), Energy Blasts, Reality Warping, BFR, Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill a chosen target), Petrification, Attack Reflection, Absorption, Durability Negation (via Maelstrom), and Can zombify targets Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Able to fight the entire end-game party on even ground, created to hunt Shinryu, is so powerful that the Sealed Weapons used to seal Enuo are useless against it) Speed: Sub-Relativistic via power-scaling from Gilgamesh and Bartz Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (tanked attacks from both Bartz's and Vaan's party) Stamina: Extremely high Range: At least several dozen meters with magic, possibly much higher (can fight Shinryu who can create entire realms) Standard Equipment: The variety of armaments built into its form Intelligence: A limited AI with a repeating combat pattern. Nevertheless, it is able to adapt to most situations and fight beings as powerful as Shinryu on even ground. In addition, it has the ability to grow,k evolve, and learn like a real organism, learning to speak and plan by the time of its appearance in the Advance release of Final Fantasy I. Weaknesses: Omega has a somewhat predictable attack pattern. It takes additional damage from lightning and electricity-based attacks. It is vulnerable to time-stopping unlike most Final Fantasy superbosses. Runs on ambient magical energies, so being trapped in an area where magic does not exist will cause it to cease functioning. Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A beam that deals moderate fire-elemental damage to all targets. *'Blaster:' Fires a special beam that either paralyzes or instantly kills the target. *'Delta Attack:' Fires a triangular beam that deals moderate non-elemental damage and has a chance of petrifying the target. *'Earthquake:' Creates a large scale earthquake to deal a large amount of earth-elemental damage, but misses against flying targets. *'Encircle:' BFRs the target to an unknown area for the rest of the fight. *'Maelstrom:' Attacks with a powerful cyclone that reduces his opponents' HP to 1, allowing them to be felled with a single additional attack if they do not heal quickly afterwards. *'Mustard Bomb:' Fires a mustard bomb to damage targets and inflict Sap, rapidly draining the target's vitality until they succumb to their injuries, much like a real mustard bomb. *'Rainbow Wind:' Inflicts Blind, Sap, and Silence on a single target, rapidly draining their vitality while rendering them incapable of fighting properly. *'Reflect:' Omega is armed with a special barrier that constantly reflects all spells directed at it back at the casters, regardless of whether the spell is harmful or not. *'Rocket Punch:' Shoots out a claw at high speed into impale the target, halving their current vitality and disorienting them. *'Wave Cannon:' Fires a powerful beam that instantly deals half of the opponent's maximum vitality in damage if it connects, inflicting Sap, which rapidly drains the target of their stamina until they succumb to their injuries. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Machines Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Robots Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3